Los dias en Shell Cottage
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: Después de los terribles sucesos en la mansión Malfoy, pasaron varios días en Shell cottage, días en los que Ron y Hermione se acercaron cada vez mas y empezaron no solo a aceptar sus sentimientos por el otro si no a demostrarlos.
1. La llegada a Shell Cottage

Disclaimer: Aunque es obvio ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno cree esta historia por que pasaron varios días ahi, en los que no sabemos que paso entre Ron y Hermione. Algo así creo yo que pudo haber pasado, disfruten!<strong>

* * *

><p>Aparecieron en una playa desierta, a unos metros se veía una casa que parecía hecha con conchas y caracolas, Ron tomo a Hermione y la metió a Shell cottage cargándola, pues aun estaba muy débil, Fleur lo recibió muy sorprendida al ver el aspecto de Hermione. Le mostro el cuarto en el que podía dejarla para empezar a cuidarla, le hizo un par de preguntas a Ron sobre lo que le había pasado pero él se negó a responder, no podía decir nada de lo que estaba pasando.<p>

Por dentro Ron sabia que estaban a salvo por el momento, pero tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, hacia apenas unos minutos estaba oyendo a Hermione gritar de dolor en la mansión Malfoy había sido el peor sonido que había escuchado jamás, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo sin que fuera su vida la que estuviera en juego. Ahora no se quería alejar de su lado, sabía que Harry debía estar sufriendo mucho por la muerte de Dobby pero prefirió cuidar a Hermione mientras el cavaba la tumba que se había empeñado en hacer al estilo muggle.

Fue hasta que Fleur insistió y le dijo que debía ayudar a Hermione a cambiarse y asearse un poco, y que por ningún motivo permitiría que el observara, que Ron salió del cuarto, ni siquiera se había preocupado por el mismo, hasta que se le acerco Luna y le dijo que su mano sangraba, como no le dolía creía que debía de ser sangre de Hermione o de Dobby que de alguna manera había llegado ahí, pero al lavarse se dio cuenta que tenía heridas las manos, heridas que Luna ayudo a curar. Seguro esas heridas eran el resultado de que Ron atacara a puñetazos las paredes del calabozo en la mansión por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a Hermione y pareció que en el momento que se percato de ellas, empezaron a dolerle

Mientras lo curaba miraban por la ventana, en el límite del jardín trasero estaba Harry quien metía salvajemente la pala en la arena, una y otra vez

-Esto debe ser muy difícil para él, Dobby era tan bueno, dijo Luna

-Sí, no merecía que esa perra le hiciera eso, y todo fue por salvarnos. Respondió Ron con ira en su voz, no sabía si la odiaba más por lo que le había hecho a Dobby o por lo que le había hecho a Hermione

-Y tu como estas?

-Yo? Bien, estas heridas no son profundas, no?

-No me refería a eso, se que estabas muy preocupado por Hermione, te oí gritar su nombre en el calabozo…

-Por si no lo has notado somos amigos desde primer año dijo Ron sin voltear a ver a Luna

-Lo sé… y también sé que es amiga de Harry desde el mismo tiempo, sin embargo el no gritaba, dijo Luna en su usual tono de voz

-Pues… Ron no sabía que decir, no tenía ninguna duda de sus sentimientos por Hermione, los últimos meses no habían hecho sino reafirmar lo que ya presentía, cuando el relicario lo hizo dudar de la relación de ella con Harry y los abandono, era ella la que estaba en su mente todo el día, era por ella más que por Harry por quien lamentaba haberse ido, y al escuchar como la torturaba Bellatrix lo único que podía pensar es que nunca lo superaría si Hermione muriera, si terminaba como los papas de Neville, si no la volvía a ver… y sin él haberle dicho lo que sentía. Ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo no había necesidad de hacer como si ella no le importara, pero por todo como estaba, había cosas más importantes que pensar

-… Ella ya está bien y eso es lo que importa dijo Ron mirando a Luna a los ojos, quien le dedico una sincera sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras sinceras. Ron se dio un rápido baño y se quito las sucias ropas que llevaba

En ese momento salió Fleur de la habitación anunciando a Ron que si deseaba podía pasar a ver a Hermione le había dado un brebaje y ya estaba limpia vistiendo uno de sus vestidos.

Ron entro despacio como si un movimiento brusco de él pudiera lastimarla, se veía tan débil, que sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y besar su frente pero no se atrevió a dar un paso más hasta que Hermione alzo la vista y lo vio.

-Hola, esto que me está haciendo beber Fleur sabe horrible, dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca mientras trataba de poner el vaso en una pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama, la debilidad de su brazo la traiciono y el vaso casi se le cae. Ron se acerco de un paso tomando la mano de Hermione que sostenía el vaso entre las suyas evitando que lo soltara, ambos se sonrojaron al sentir el contacto del otro

-No seas tramposa, de seguro como no te gusto ahora finges estar débil para tirarla verdad? Dijo Ron tratando de hacerla sonreír y cumplió su objetivo

-Me atrapaste, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Entonces tendré que ayudarte a beberla para asegurarme que la bebas toda y no hagas más trampas, dijo Ron sentándose a su lado, sabía que a Hermione no le gusta sentirse desvalida así que manejando la situación de esta manera ella no se sentiría así

Después de un par de tragos de la asquerosa poción Hermione rompió el silencio

-Puedes decirlo, se lo que estas pensando, dijo Hermione seria

-Qué? Dijo Ron extrañado

-Me veo ridícula con este vestido de Fleur, nadie puede lucir su ropa como ella, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada y un poco apenada.

-Al contrario, creo que te ves muy bonita, de hecho… Creo que todo el tiempo te ves bonita, dijo Ron sin ninguna mueca de burla en su cara y en un grave tono de voz, que hizo que Hermione sintiera una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, al sentir los ojos de Ron sobre los suyos lo único que pudo decir Hermione fue un leve -Gracias Ron, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro

Pasaron un par de segundos que parecieron eternos en total silencio, hasta que de nuevo fue Hermione la encargada de romper el silencio

-Y Harry?

-Está cavando una tumba, ehm para Dobby, ambos fijaron si vista en el suelo recordando al alegre elfo y los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas

-Deberías ayudarle, yo ya estoy bien Ron, Fleur puede ayudarme a beber el resto de la poción, Harry no debería estar solo en este momento.

-Ya lo había pensado, solo quería darle unos minutos para descargarse solo con la arena, le diré a Fleur o Luna que entren a vigilar que bebas todo, dijo mientras se ponía de pie dedicándole una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa a Hermione.

Al salir Dean quiso acompañarlo para ayudar a Harry, cuando los tres amigos terminaron el profundo hueco en la tierra con sus propias manos y sin la ayuda de nada de magia Ron se quito los zapatos y calcetines y se los puso al fallecido Dobby, Dean le puso un viejo sombrero que Harry le acomodo, se pararon alrededor de la tumba mientras los demás caminaban lentamente hacia ellos, Harry lo deposito en el fondo con mucha delicadeza, como si estuviera dormido y no quisiese despertarlo.

Hermione se paró a un lado de Ron y el instintivamente puso su brazo alrededor de ella, quien a sentir el gesto permitió a su cabeza descansar en el hombro de él, correspondiéndole. Luna sugirió que dijeran algunas palabras, empezando por ella, agradeciendo todo lo que el valiente elfo había hecho por ellos, al terminar miro expectante a Ron.

-Em… Si Dobby Gracias, dijo Ron en un grave tono de voz parecido al que había usado hacia un momento con Hermione, quien al oírlo se acerco aun mas a él y puso su mano en su pecho sintiendo el corazón de Ron latir aceleradamente, Ron la abrazo por un segundo con sus dos brazos consolándola, no lo sabían, pero ambos sintieron lo mismo en ese momento, primero un sentimiento de bienestar al sentirse apoyados por el otro, emoción, y luego culpabilidad al recordar el momento en el que estaban, y ver la cara de Harry mientras observaba la tumba de Dobby.

_"Aquí yace Dobby un elfo libre"_

* * *

><p>Se aceptan reviews :)<p> 


	2. Despues del Funeral

No iba a actualizar la historia por que como no tengo reviews no se si les ha gustado, aunque como vi que un par de personas empezaron a seguir la historia decidi hacerlo.

* * *

><p>-Aqui yace Dobby un elfo libre-<p>

Después que Bill con un movimiento de varita puso toda la tierra sobre la tumba, todos se quedaron en silencio observando la diminuta tumba. Harry les pidió que lo dejaran solo unos momentos. Todos se alejaron dándole algunas palabras de apoyo a las que ni siquiera puso atención.

Caminaban lentamente a la casa. Ron aun con su brazo alrededor de Hermione con el pretexto de la debilidad que aun tenía la chica, aunque en realidad era por la necesidad de tocarla, de estar cerca.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la casa Hermione se detuvo, ya todos los demás habían entrado, miro a Ron y le dijo

-No quiero ir a la casa, presiento que pasare los próximos días recostada en ese cuarto, crees que podamos sentarnos un momento a observar el mar?

-No creo que podamos observarlo mucho Hermione, ya está muy oscuro, dijo Ron sin pensar

-Bueno pero podemos oírlo, me relaja el sonido de las olas, y el cielo se ve muy hermoso, necesito un momento de tranquilad después de lo que he pasado… agrego Hermione intentando convencerlo

-Está bien Hermione, no tienes que chantajearme, vamos, dijo Ron con una sonrisa, ayudándola a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, cerca de la casa, pero no lo demasiado como para que escucharan lo que platicaran.

Al sentarse Ron quito su brazo de alrededor de Hermione, quien al dejar de sentirlo fue invadida con una fría sensación que remplazaba el calor del brazo de él

Ron jugaba con la arena mientras Hermione miraba pensativa hacia donde rompían las olas, luego volteo a ver a Ron lo recorrió con la vista, había madurado tanto desde que estaban en Hogwarts, hacia unos meses los había dejado a ella y Harry, pero volvió, y desde ese momento había empezado a comportarse diferente.

Incluso físicamente se veía diferente, su cabello despeinado parecía que se había deslavado un poco, su cara se veía diferente, le estaba saliendo barba, y Hermione creía que esto lo hacia ver mucho mas atractivo, aunque por un segundo se apeno de observarlo, y siguió viendo el mar, pero después de unos minutos regreso su vista a él, sus manos se enterraban en la arena, un movimiento cerca de ellos capto la atención de Hermione, un pequeño cangrejo, caminaba cerca de sus pies, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se acerco a los pies de Ron

-Estas descalzo!

-Si, dijo Ron riendo por la sorpresa de Hermione

-Porque? No lo había notado, y hace frio.

-Creí que sería un buen gesto, tú sabes, ponérselos a Dobby, dijo un poco avergonzado

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione súbitamente se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, tomo una de las manos de Ron entre las suyas, y la acaricio sacudiéndole la arena, Ron sintió que el lugar donde Hermione lo había besado le palpitaba y su rostro se ponía caliente.

-Eso fue muy dulce Ronald, dijo mirándolo tiernamente, Ron sonrió, y se ruborizo, si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche de seguro Hermione lo habría notado

-Gracias Hermione, no fue nada de verdad, trababa de disimular su alegría a la reacción de Hermione

-Si lo fue Ron, dijo Hermione sonriendo ilusionada una vez más, Ron entrelazo sus dedos con los de Hermione y dio un ligero apretón a su mano, veía sus manos unidas como si guardaran algún secreto, como si tuvieran la clave para su felicidad

-Sabes… No te he dado las gracias, dijo Hermione rompiendo la concentración de Ron

-Mande? Gracias por?

-Por salvarme más temprano. Gracias por eso.

-Em… Ron tartamudeo un momento, -Bueno Harry y yo hicimos lo mismo que tu hubieras hecho por nosotros, dijo nervioso

-Mientras me torturaba… Hermione hizo una pausa, parecía recordar el dolor que había sentido -… Te escuche llamándome, gritar mi nombre, no sé porque pero creo que eso me dio fuerzas para resistirlo, la enfrentaste, estaba casi inconsciente pero la oí decir que se quería deshacer de mi, y tú la enfrentaste, me salvaste Ron, y luego me cargaste hasta aquí, dijo Hermione mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro

El brazo de Ron una vez más la envolvió como una cálida cobija –por favor Hermione ya no pienses más en lo que paso en esa casa, dijo Ron limpio su lagrima y beso la frente de Hermione

-Es que nunca podre olvidarlo, y tampoco quiero hacerlo

Ron uso su mano libre y tomo las manos de Hermione mientras con la otra acariciaba su brazo de arriba abajo

-Fuiste muy valiente, yo estaba tan preocupado por ti, y tú fuiste tan valiente, espero que nunca olvides eso.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos, la comodidad que su cercanía les brindaba era absoluta, hasta que Hermione volvió a ver los pies descalzos de Ron

-Deben estar congelándosete los pies, puedes enfermar mejor vamos para adentro, dijo Hermione

-Ni siquiera había sentido el frio, dijo Ron en un susurro, fijando su vista en Hermione, quien al sentir su mirada alzo la vista y se encontró con los intensos ojos azules de Ron, solo vasto esa mirada para acelerar el pulso de Hermione, sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación en el estomago, y sus palmas empezaron a sudar, Ron sentía lo mismo y lo último que quería hacer era dejar de observarla, no podía, sus ojos sus labios, su piel, demasiado hermoso, si hubiera tenido el valor la hubiera besado en ese segundo y no entendía por qué no lo hacía, apretó los ojos y al abrirlos vio a lo lejos un bulto moverse, enfoco la vista y vio que era Harry.


	3. La primera noche

-…Vio a lo lejos un bulto moverse, enfoco la vista y vio que era Harry-

-Ya va Harry de regreso a la casa, tal vez deberíamos ir, dijo Ron dudando, como si al mismo tiempo no quisiera hacerlo.

-Sí, claro vamos, dijo Hermione un poco decepcionada de tener que terminar con ese mágico momento. Ron se puso de pie y le ofreció ambas manos a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, caminaron hacia la casa con Hermione abrazada del brazo de Ron, usándolo como bastón.

Entraron a la casa y vieron a todos sentados en la sala menos a Harry

-Donde esta Harry? Pregunto Ron

-Fue a lavarse un poco, ahora regresa, dijo Bill

Se sentaron en la sala e intentaron platicar de cualquier cosa con Dean y Luna, aunque en esos momentos no había cosas superficiales que hablar, los pusieron al tanto de la forma en que su antigua escuela, su antiguo hogar era manejada. Hasta que escucharon que Harry hablaba con Bill y Fleur cerca de las escaleras, mientras Bill decía:

"Harry qué demonios está pasando? Se aparecen con un elfo muerto, un goblin casi inconsciente, Hermione parece que la han torturado, y Ron se niega a hablar!"

Se acercaron lentamente para escuchar mejor el resto de la conversación sin ser descubiertos

Harry parecía tener la urgencia de hablar con Griphook y Ollivander, cuando por fin convenció a Bill, Harry se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione quienes hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que no habían pasado desapercibidos y les dijo

-Uds. dos, también los necesito, vengan

Se acercaron a las escaleras y las empezaron a subir junto con Harry

-Como estas? Pregunto Harry a Hermione –estuviste grandiosa, inventar esa historia mientras te lastimaba así.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y Ron puso su brazo alrededor de ella dándole un apretón, esa cercanía física entre ellos se estaba empezando a volver necesaria, y se sentía tan bien…

-Que vamos a hacer ahora Harry? Pregunto Ron

-Ya verán

Después de dos intensas platicas con Griphook y Ollivander Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry al jardín, para terminar de enterarse de los próximos planes a llevar a cabo, tendrían que esperar sin embargo que el goblin se decidiera a ayudarlos y al menos un par de semanas para que todos estuvieran con mejor salud y más fuerza.

-Ya esta amaneciendo, creo que es mejor que lleve a Hermione a descansar adentro, nos vemos en el desayuno Harry, dijo Ron después de varios minutos discutiendo sus planes, sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la guio a la casa. Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, quien al principio estaba dispuesta a objetar pero no pudo, no estaba acostumbra a esta actitud de Ron pero le encanto, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al sentir su mano guiarla firmemente.

Mientras entraban al cuarto Hermione dijo

-Desde cuando eres tan protector?

-Shh acuéstate, no es hora de platicar, necesitas dormir

-Estoy muy cansada pero no sé si pueda dormir esta noche, me entiendes?

-Si, dijo Ron, -si quieres, yo podría hacerte compañía hasta que te quedes dormida, dejare la puerta abierta, digo si quieres, si no me puedo salir. Parecía muy nervioso, con temor a ofender a Hermione

-Por favor, dijo Hermione -Quédate

Se acosto a dormir, y claro que Ron no se acostaría con ella en la misma cama, así que acerco una silla, la observaba intentar dormir cuando recordó lo que Hermione les había mostrado cuando hablaban con el goblin, alzo lentamente la manga que cubría su brazo y vio la horrible herida roja que contrastaba con su piel, paso las yemas de sus dedos delicadamente sobre la piel lastimada, y sintió estremecerse a Hermione, se acerco y beso cada milímetro de la herida, de la manera más dulce que Hermione recordaba haber sido besada

Cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse Hermione lo veía sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo agradecida y muy complacida.

-Perdón si te desperté, yo solo… mamá tal vez pueda borrarte esto, ahora sigue durmiendo, prometo no molestar mas, dijo Ron posiblemente con el tono de piel mas rojo nunca antes visto

Hermione sonrió, Ron podía ser tan dulce en ocasiones, como era posible que ella encontrara la tranquilidad suficiente para dormir después de eso

-No estaba dormida aun, además tu también necesitas dormir, dijo Hermione bromeando en un tono mandon

-Me importa más que tú duermas, dijo Ron casi en un susurro -Te dije que me quedare aquí hasta que lo hagas así que…

-Me refiero, interrumpió Hermione –Tal vez pudieras dormir aquí

Antes de dar una respuesta una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ron, asintió con la cabeza e hizo un tendido en el suelo, justo a un lado de la cama, se recostó y cerro los ojos, Hermione se acomodo hasta la orilla de la cama y observaba respirar tranquilamente a Ron, dejo caer una de sus manos y le quito un mechón de su cabello de fuego de la cara, Ron abrió los ojos

-Perdón si te desperté, dijo sonriendo Hermione

Ron sonrió, y acaricio los dedos de Hermione -No estaba dormido, dijo y acerco la mano de Hermione a sus labios para darle un tierno beso y cerró los ojos, cuando tendría el valor para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía? Qué pasaría si en sus próximas misiones Hermione volvía a ser capturada, que le pasara algo, la sola idea lo atormento, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dormir un par de horas, Disfrutando que al menos por ahora estaban a salvo y juntos.

Dejen reviews si quieren motivarme para actualizar mas rapido **:-D**


	4. Buenos Dias

Gracias a los reviews :-) no se desesperen buenas cosas les esperan a estos dos.

* * *

><p>- Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dormir un par de horas, Disfrutando que al menos por ahora estaban a salvo y juntos-.<p>

La luz que entraba por la ventaba le dio directo en el rostro a Ron y despertó, observo a Hermione y seguía durmiendo, así que se puso de pie y cerro las cortinas, no sabía qué hora era pero debía ser temprano por qué no se oía mucho ruido afuera, miro de nuevo a Hermione, tan tranquila, que necesito acercarse y asegurarse que seguía respirando, acerco su silla y la miro dormir, su piel era hermosa, y sus ojos aun cerrados le transmitían el mismo calor que al mirarlos abiertos, sus labios estaban rosados y entreabiertos, Ron los tenia grabados en la mente, su color, su tamaño, la forma en que sonreían por compromiso, o con sarcasmo, hasta como se abrían cuando carcajadas salían de ellos, sabía perfectamente cómo se fruncían cuando Hermione estaba molesta, como perdían su color cuando estaba sedienta, y como aumentaban su tamaño cuando lloraba, lo sabía todo sobre ellos, hasta la sensación que dejaban en su mejilla cuando lo besaban, todo, excepto su sabor, y como se sentían contra sus labios.

Sin darse cuenta acerco su mano para acariciar el rostro de Hermione, delicadamente rozo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Sonrió al sentir la delicada piel contra sus dedos, empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella cuando alguien llamo a la puerta haciendo que Ron se sobresaltara, pero no espero respuesta y la persona afuera entro ya que la puerta estaba abierta, era Harry llamando a Ron a desayunar. Ron salió y comió algo rápidamente luego tomo un poco y lo llevo al cuarto de Hermione, para evitar que ella tuviera que levantarse, se encontró a Fleur en el pasillo justo saliendo de la habitación que habían acondicionado para Hermione

-Me da mugcho gugsto je tuj y jermaione sean noviojs, eges muj duljce con eia

-Qué? No, no somos novios, que te hace pensar eso?

-Oh loj giento, jo penge, laj cuigdaz tanjo!

-Somos solamente amigos, dijo ron con un tono de voz más alto, esa sola palabra le revolvió el estomago 'Amigos' su cara no disimulo el descontento que sentía, así que Fleur creyó que se había molestado con ella, Ron entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él, instantes antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo se escucho

-Gon! Lo giento!

-Que fue eso? Dijo Hermione mientras Ron dejaba la bandeja de comida cerca de la cama de Hermione

-Fleur… te traje desayuno, creo que debes comer algo

-Me acaba de venir a dejar más poción sanadora, pero creo que prefiero desayunar primero, después de todo no me sirve de mucho.

Ron ayudaba a Hermione a comer su desayuno cuando ella retomo la plática

-Y que te decía Fleur? Hace un momento afuera del cuarto?

-Mmm no se cosas, esquivo Ron

-No me digas que sigues bajo sus encantos de veela y la estabas acosando! Bromeo Hermione

-Para nada, creyó que, tú y yo…

-Tú y yo qué? Dijo Hermione intrigada

- Que tú y yo éramos novios…

-Oh, dijo Hermione

-Si, dijo Ron mientras agachaba la vista

-Por eso te molestaste?

-No me moleste, respondió Ron -solo le aclare las cosas, le dije que somos amigos, porque es la verdad, o no?

-Supongo que si, además que descabellado pensar que nosotros pudiéramos ser novios verdad? Dijo Hermione, observando a Ron con mucha expectación

Ron Se encogio de hombros -Cosas más raras han pasado, dijo, completamente sonrojado, podría ser acaso esa una insinuación del pelirrojo? a Hermione esas palabras le alegraron el día

-Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo, eres un chico y yo soy una chica, Hermione trataba de sonar casual mientras decía esto, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa y emocionada -Aunque te tomo algunos años notarlo, concluyo.

-Siempre lo supe, dijo Ron riendo, no soy tan tonto

-Lo se, pero aun recuerdo tu comentario en cuarto año "Hermione tu eres una chica"

-Si… pero alguien lo noto antes que yo, dijo Ron viendo el piso –Que hubieras dicho… dijo levantando la vista -Si te hubiera preguntado antes que Krum, y no como mi último recurso? Pregunto con mucho interés y una sonrisa de lado, claramente recordaba las palabras de Hermione aquella noche de navidad

-No lo sé, creo que depende como me lo hubieras pedido, dijo Hermione un poco abochornada

Ron tomo una de las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y la vio a los ojos –Hermione Granger te hubiera gustado ir al baile conmigo?

Hermione automáticamente se ruborizo y tímidamente respondió –Hubiera sido un placer

Ambos sonrieron y Ron no soltaba la mano de Hermione hasta que suspiro y dijo

-Que lastima que ya no tendremos oportunidad de ir a un baile de esos, ni juntos ni separados

-Porque?

-Has oído lo que dicen Luna y Dean? Snape incluso prohibió el quidditch, además, pase lo que pase no planeo regresar a terminar mi 7to año, así que…

-Supongo que tienes razón, dijo Hermione decepcionada, y ese pensamiento la devolvió a la realidad, estaban viviendo tiempos de guerra y muchas cosas estaban cambiando, mucha gente estaba en peligro…

-Hey no te pongas triste!, dijo Ron moviendo los brazos simulando bailar, te puedo invitar a bailar a uno de esos sitios muggles, Hermione sonrió

-No es eso, es que pensaba en lo que está pasando, ese año fue cuando el que no debe ser nombrado regreso, y todo empezó a cambiar, y ahora las cosas están tan mal, dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

-Calma, mejor sigue desayunando, tenemos mucho tiempo para preocuparnos, ok? Dijo Ron acariciando sus hombros con la esperanza de reconfortarla un poco. Y lo hacía, su sola presencia producía un sentimiento de seguridad en Hermione.


	5. Nausea

_Movámosles un poco el piso a nuestra romántica pareja. Capitulo un poquito más largo que los anteriores, Por cierto acabo de leer una novela, que si alguien la ha leído podrá notar que tome prestadas un par de frases y algo más. Premio a quien la conozca!_

* * *

><p>-Su sola presencia producía un sentimiento de seguridad en Hermione.-<p>

Al pasar los días habían formado una rutina, Ron le llevaba desayuno a Hermione al cuarto, después tomaba un baño, observaba a Hermione mientras leía un libro, ayudaba a Bill en lo que necesitase en la casa, le llevaba la comida a Hermione, jugaba ajedrez con quien estuviera dispuesto a perder contra él, y volvía a ver un rato leer a Hermione antes de la cena, excepto que ahora habían acondicionado el cuarto para que Hermione lo compartiera con Luna, y Ron dormía en otro con Harry y Dean, muy a su pesar lejos de Hermione.

Una mañana se le hizo un poco más tarde de lo habitual y cuando Ron bajo a desayunar se encontró con Hermione sentada en la mesa.

-Que haces aquí? Sé que me quede dormido pero ahorita te iba a llevar desayuno

-Está bien Ron no te preocupes ya estoy mucho mejor, estoy demasiado enfadada de estar todo el tiempo encerrada en ese cuarto sin nada que hacer, así por lo menos tendré la oportunidad de convivir con todos

De alguna forma esas palabras lastimaron a Ron, acaso estaba harta de su compañía? El creía que se la pasaba bien conversando con él, pero ahora parecía necesitar compañía de los demás, Además uno de sus momentos favoritos del día era comer ellos dos solos en el cuarto, pero por lo visto no el de Hermione

-Me hubieras dicho eso antes, me hubieras ahorrado muchas molestias, dijo Ron mientras se servía desayuno salvajemente

-Lo siento si fui una carga para ti, lamento que te sintieras con la obligación de hacerlo si te molestaba, dijo Hermione dolida, apretando los puños, y con la voz notablemente luchando por no quebrarse

Ron no dijo nada y empezó a devorar su desayuno mientras Hermione lo veía como si lo desconociera, afortunadamente en la cocina solo estaban Bill, Luna y Fleur, que no hicieron ningún comentario

En cuanto término Ron se levanto, lavo su plato y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra, Bill salió de la cocina también, para darles privacidad a las chicas para destrozar a Ronald

-Justo cuando creí que Ron había madurado… se vuelve a comportar como un bruto, dijo Hermione jugando con su comida

-No lo sé Hermione, dijo Luna –por lo regular cuando alguien trata de herir a los demás es porque está herido

-Y que se supone que le hice yo a Ron para que me tratara así? Yo no pedí estar convaleciente estos días!, yo no lo obligue a ayudarme

-El egtaba mug preogcupado jemione, yo le dige duergme yo la cuigdo, pego el queguia estag contigo, dijo Fleur

-Es cierto, tal vez, puedas preguntarle qué le pasa, a mi incluso me dejo instrucciones, de qué hacer si despertabas en la noche

-Mejor me voy al cuarto a leer un poco, con permiso. Dijo Hermione, parecía no querer seguir pensando en eso, estaba decepcionada, todos esos días se había sentido tan bien con las atenciones de Ron, sentía que de verdad le importaba, es mas hasta podría jurar que él lo hacía gustoso, pero el comentario de hacia un momento la había regresado a la que debía ser la realidad.

ஜ

-Que pasa Harry? Últimamente has estado muy apartado del resto, dijo Ron acercándose a Harry que estaba sentado cerca de la tumba de Dobby

-No creí que lo hubieras notado, parecías bastante ocupado atendiendo a Hermione

-Que se supone que quieres decir? Dijo Ron molesto

-Nada, olvídalo, por favor no lo tomes a mal pero prefiero estar solo, al menos hasta que Griphook se decida, no soy buena compañía

-Como quieras, dijo Ron y se fue, ahora a caminar solo por la arena, no podía estar dentro de la casa y ver a Hermione, y ahora Harry lo ahuyentaba también

Cuando las piernas le empezaron a arder se sentó en la arena, que a pesar de ser casi medio día se sentía fría, no dejaba de pensar en el rostro de Hermione durmiendo plácidamente, lo hermosa que se veía cuando estaba así, tan tranquila, o como le sonreía en algunas ocasiones, como con timidez mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban, como había sido tan tonto como para creer que eso era señal que estaba interesada en él? Tal vez sonreía por pena, por incomodidad… se le revolvió el estomago, sintió coraje, pero no hacia Hermione, hacia el mismo.

De pronto se sintió culpable, la había tratado mal, y ella no tenía la culpa, no era su culpa que él se hubiera hecho ilusiones, ahora se sentía avergonzado de su reacción, de seguro había puesto al descubierto sus sentimientos con ese arrebato, ahora temía que los demás se burlaran de él, espero que Bill mantuviera la boca cerrara, de Fleur y Luna no esperaría ninguna imprudencia.

Decidió que era momento de volver, y el camino de regreso fue mucho más cansado, no sabía si era porque su coraje se había desvanecido o si era porque temía regresar a la casa, pero se arrepintió de haber caminado tanto en primer lugar. Ya los demás estaban almorzando cuando regreso, pero estaba tan sudado que prefirió darse un baño primero, eran las tres, momento absurdo de la tarde, decidió recostarse un rato para que sus piernas descansaran y se quedo dormido despertó casi a las 6 y con mucha hambre así que bajo a la cocina donde solo estaba Fleur, refunfuñando por haberle tenido que llevar la comida al cuarto al ingrato de Griphook

-Quedo algo de comida? Pregunto Ron

-Clago que si Gon!, siengtate

Ron se sentó y Fleur le sirvió un gran plato de comida, mientras lo degustaba alcanzo a oir carcajadas a lo lejos

-Donde están todos?

-Afuega, jugangdo frisbe, yo no puge pog ege mugoso goblin!

-Oh, parece que se están divirtiendo

-Si, debegias de ig

-No, está bien después de terminar con este manjar no tendré energías para jugar a nada, dijo Ron, lo que hizo sonreír a Fleur

ஜ

A Hermione le extraño no ver en todo el día a Ron, esperaba que su arrebato en el desayuno hubiera sido un error y continuara siendo el mismo de los otros días, no podía volver a ser un bruto inmaduro, no ahora. De solo recordar la manera en que le había besado el brazo algo vibraba en su interior, además la había llamado bonita! Habrá sido por lastima? Se le revolvió el estomago, acaso había imaginado todo ese cariño que le demostraba Ron? No ese cariño estaba ahí, pero era solo eso, si eso debía ser era solo cariño a una amiga moribunda, que casi transmitía lastima, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas de solo pensar esas descabelladas ideas, y decidió reintegrarse al juego.

Mientras jugaban afuera esperaba el momento en que se les uniera, pero ese momento nunca llego, cayó la noche y los cubrió de frio, decidieron regresar, entraron directo a la sala para calentarse un poco con la chimenea, y ahí estaba Ron, leyendo una antigua revista de records de Quidditch, seguramente ya sabía todos los datos sin embargo se veía muy interesado en la lectura que casi ni se inmuto cuando entraron todos de golpe e interrumpieron su silencio.

Después de un rato solo quedaban Luna y Hermione además de Ron, la primera entretenida viendo un camino de hormigas en la pared, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, la segunda viendo al tercero como si fuera a cosa más maravillosa del mundo, disimulaba con un libro de historia de la magia en las manos, pero su mirada estaba clavada en él

Como de repente fruncía el ceño tal vez al tratar de leer alguna letra pequeña o ver una imagen borrosa, o sonreía mientras leía algo, Hermione se preguntaba que podía ser lo que lo había hecho sonreír, deseo en ese momento haber sido quien escribió esos artículos, tan solo por tener la satisfacción de entretener de esa manera a Ron. Seguía observándolo, se humedecía su dedo con la lengua y pasaba la pagina, sin darse cuenta Hermione emitió un fuerte suspiro, al recordar la noche que Ron dulcemente beso su mano, esto hizo que Ron dejara de ver su revista y la mirara a ella que lo veía fijamente, el esbozo de sonrisa de Ron, hizo que Hermione viera para otro lado, sin decir nada Luna se paro y se retiro.

Lo miraba y eso no lo había imaginado, -estará sorprendida de que este leyendo pensó Ron, también pensó en decirle algo, pedirle disculpas, conversar, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca respiro hondo y Ron se aclaro la garganta

-No sé cómo puedes leer tanto sin que se te canse la vista

-Mande? Dijo Hermione a quien pareció que le tomo un par de segundos extras comprender las palabras de Ron, tal vez por que no creía que le estuviera hablando –A si, costumbre creo yo

-Bueno creo que ya me canse la vista suficiente mejor iré a dormir, dijo Ron y se levanto de su asiento

-Buenas noches, que descanses, dijo Hermione resignada a perder la compañía de Ron

Ron dio un par de pasos pero luego se detuvo, lo que atrajo la atención de Hermione, se dio la media vuelta y le dijo

-Siento lo del desayuno, me levante del lado malo de la cama, no fue molestia cuidarte, de verdad, en cuanto termino de hablar volvió a voltearse y siguió caminando, pero alcanzo a escuchar

-Gracias, Hermione no supo por que agradeció, pero fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, tal vez por recordarle que si le importaba, tal vez por tomarse la molestia de pedirle disculpas, tal vez por inventar un pretexto para su reacción, tal vez por todo eso

Unos minutos después los dos estaban dando vueltas cada uno en su cama, sin poder dormir, pensando, pensando en qué pensaría el otro? Deseando dejar de pensar, pero era en vano, pensar que no quieres pensar solo te lleva a pensar más. Los pensamientos son una cosa que se estira interminablemente y dejan un gusto raro, su esfuerzo los hundía en un círculo vicioso, repasando eventos, cambiando los finales en la mente, imaginando un futuro, un final feliz, uno que al mismo tiempo temían los dos que nunca llegaría tal como lo deseaban, una sensación de nausea invadió sus cuerpos, si pudieran dejar de pensar…


	6. Encuentro a media noche

_**Nadie supo de que novela se trataba? tsss muy mal, bueno aquí les dejo el antepenúltimo capitulo.**_

-Una sensación de nausea invadió sus cuerpos, si pudieran dejar de pensar…-

El siguiente día fue un poco menos incomodo, se sonrieron cordialmente en el desayuno, Ron se fue casi todo el día a pescar con Bill, así que volvieron con la puesta de sol, después de la cena incluso Hermione se sentó junto a Ron frente a la chimenea, aunque sin decir mucho, por no decir nada, ambos buscaban palabras en su mente, temas de conversación pero prefirieron dejar la tarea de buscar temas interesantes a los demás, mientras se concentraban en pensar cuando fue la última vez que se tocaron.

Ron lo recordaba muy bien, hacia dos días, casi más de 50 horas:

_Se habían quedado platicando hasta tarde en la sala, para no molestar a luna, ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, Ron despertó cuando cabeceo bruscamente, y noto que Hermione estaba plácidamente dormida recargada en su hombro._

_No se atrevió a despertarla, nunca perturbaría esa bella imagen, la tomo en los brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, Hermione entre sueños se sujeto del cuello de Ron fuertemente. Aun cuando la deposito en la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Luna, no lo soltó, y ahí estaba Ron, recargado en la cama con una mano a cada lado de Hermione, sus rostros a escasos 20 centímetros, -pudo haberlos contado- y las manos de Hermione aun entrelazadas en la parte de atrás de su nuca. No deseaba alejarse de ella pero debía hacerlo, porque? no lo entendía, pero debía, puso sus manos sobre las de Hermione y suavemente tiro de ellas librándose de su abrazo_

_Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio, tan cerca de ella, tan cálido… su sola presencia la inundo de felicidad y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Debía estar soñando -Ron, susurro Hermione acariciando la mejilla del emocionado joven mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos _

_Ron sintió una opresión en el pecho, se le había olvidado respirar, o no había querido hacerlo para no alterarla, se sentó en los pies de la cama y exhalo todo el aire en sus pulmones, y los volvió a llenar de aire bruscamente un par de veces, volteo hacia atrás y le dio un último vistazo antes de salir del cuarto. Al llegar a su cama Ron no podía dejar de recordar el calor que sintió cuando su cuerpo estuvo tan cerca del de Hermione, el olor que emanaba cuando la cargo, lo dulce que había sonado su voz susurrando su nombre, la suave mano en su mejilla… _

_Perdió noción del tiempo y no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo soñando despierto pero fue al siguiente día que se levanto más tarde que otras veces_

La risa de Hermione regreso a Ron al momento, Dean había dicho algo gracioso, no sabía que, solo le agradeció mentalmente por hacer reír a Hermione, que estaba sentada cerca de él, cerca, pero no lo suficiente, en el mismo sillón, pero no alcanzaba a tocarla, no sentía el calor de su cuerpo, así que no estaban cerca, estaban lejos y Ron no quería seguir sentándose lejos de Hermione.

-Me voy a dormir, dijo Ron, se puso de pie y se marcho mientras todos le daban las buenas noches, mientras Hermione lo veía partir, alejarse un poco mas de ella, miro el suelo y fingió seguir interesada en la plática.

Media noche, algo despertó a Hermione, no sabía que era, no era miedo, no eran ganas de ir al baño, simplemente de repente se despertó, se paro y fue por un vaso de agua, bebía en la cocina cuando vio una luz acercarse

-Demonios Hermione me asustaste!

-Lo siento Ron, no fue mi intención

-Lo sé, disculpa, tu sabes, últimamente uno esta alerta todo el tiempo

-Si…alcanzo a susurrar Hermione

Camino directo a ella, lo que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, estaría soñando? No, solo estaba parada frente a los vasos, Ron se sirvió agua y se quedo parado junto a ella, bebía lentamente y en silencio

Hermione termino su vaso y no encontró más pretexto para seguir junto a el

-Buenas noches Ron…

-Espera!, instintivamente Ron la sujeto del brazo, impidiéndole que se fuera, fue un impulso que lamento casi en el acto, no sabía que decir, definitivamente no podía decir lo que estaba pensando, cuanto extraña sus charlas, sus abrazos, que ya no podía, no quería estar lejos de ella.

La cara de sorpresa de Hermione se convirtió en expectación

-Pasa algo Ron?

Lentamente soltó su brazo, deslizando su mano hacia abajo hasta solo sujetar las puntas de sus dedos y soltarlos

-No, solo… Quería saber si estabas molesta conmigo?

-Claro que no Ron

-Oh, bien, dijo Ron forzando una sonrisa

-Espera, si estaba molesta contigo, me molesto como me trataste ayer, me heriste, pero pediste disculpas así que creo que todo estaba bien

-Otra vez siento eso, pero creo que tú también me heriste… Ron se atrevió a decirlo

-Disculpa? Herirte? Como hice eso?

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia, solo espero que todo siga como antes (mentira no quería que todo siguiera como antes, quería que todo cambiara)

-No lo voy a olvidar Ron, me importas, y si hice algo que te molesto quiero saber que fue para disculparme

-Es que… es una tontería

-Algunas veces lo que sentimos no tiene sentido o explicación lógica, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una tontería, por favor dime, dijo en un dulce tono de voz

-Lo que dijiste de estar enfadada de solo convivir conmigo…

-Qué? Cuando dije eso? Eso, eso no es cierto, no pude haberlo dicho

-No tal cual, dijo Ron avergonzado, -pero dijiste que te enfadabas de desayunar en el cuarto que querías ver a los demás, y como yo era el que te llevaba la comida, supuse que era a lo que te referías

-Pues no podrías estar más equivocado, dijo Hermione un poco ofendida, tu… cambio su tono de voz por uno más suave –Fuiste tan lindo, no podre agradecerte suficiente por cómo me cuidaste, y no podría cansarme de tu presencia, solo necesitaba salir del cuarto, convivir con los demás, pero contigo ahí, contigo junto a mí, poder salir de la casa y jugar en la arena, sentir la brisa

Ron había dejado de oír, todo se volvió un zumbido después de –contigo junto a mi- Sonrió tontamente

-De que te ríes? Dijo Hermione

-Me da gusto saber, que entendí mal…

-Sí, muy mal, de hecho en algún momento hasta lamente, empezar a sentirme mejor, ya no tendría pretextos para gozar de la atención especial, dijo Hermione sin atreverse a ver a Ron pasando su dedo por una ranura en la madera de la mesa

-Tú siempre gozas de atención especial, porque… dijo Ron inclinándose un poco hacia Hermione hasta que pudo sentir su calor corporal, quito un mechón de su cara y lo puso tras su oreja, Hermione estaba paralizada esbozando una sonrisa –…Eres demasiado molesta para ignorarte, dijo Ron entre risas

-Oye! Dijo Hermione riendo también y lo golpeo en el brazo

-Auch! Veo que ya recuperaste tu fuerza dijo Ron sobándose

-Lo siento, dijo apenada Hermione, -Tú lo provocaste. Y puso su mano donde antes lo había golpeado, donde Ron se sobaba, lentamente Ron puso su mano sobre la de Hermione, sin quitarle la vista de encima a sus marrones ojos, las sonrisas se desvanecieron, esa sensación de nuevo… no esta vez no era una nausea, ahora era una agradable sensación de bienestar, de nervios, de alegría, la sangre recorría sus cuerpos a 1000k/h sus estómagos parecían llenos de mariposas, sus mejillas pintadas de un tono rosado.

La mano libre de Ron se empezó a acercar al rostro de Hermione y acaricio su mejilla, inmediatamente al sentir el contacto, Hermione se recargo sobre ella y cerro lo ojos para entregarse a lo que sentía, aun con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir como Ron se acercaba a ella…

-Ron!, estas bien? dijo una voz que entraba en la cocina, acompañada de una varita resplandeciendo

Ron rápido quito sus manos al igual que Hermione, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo indebido y dieron un paso atrás cada uno alejándose un poco

-Si Harry, baje por agua, que pasa?

-Nada, pero note que saliste del cuarto y como no regresabas, tú sabes que en estos momentos uno está en alerta todo el tiempo

-Si! dijeron lentamente y sonriendo casi al unisonó Hermione y Ron

-Interrumpí algo? Dijo Harry como conteniendo una sonrisa

-No. Ya nos íbamos, baje por agua y me encontré a Ron, le di un tremendo susto, vámonos a acostar chicos, no es hora para estar platicando en la cocina, despertaremos a toda la casa

-Si claro, dijo Harry, esta vez dejo salir la sonrisa -vámonos

Primero dejaron a Hermione en su cuarto

-Buenas noches Harry, buenas noches Ron, dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole de una forma que Ron sabía que era especial, no había sonreído así cuando se despidió de Harry, o se lo habrá imaginado?

-Buenas noches Hermione descansa, dijo Ron y subieron a su cuarto, Harry intento preguntarle algo, hacerle una broma sobre lo sucedido, pero no funciono, Ron ya estaba soñando desde hacía rato.


	7. Skipping stones

_Este capítulo esta descaradamente inspirado en una escena eliminada de la película 'Reliquias de la muerte parte uno' y creo que será el más largo de la historia, solo faltan 2!_

-Harry intento preguntarle algo, hacerle una broma sobre lo sucedido, pero no funciono, Ron ya estaba soñando desde hacía rato.-

Un poco más de una semana después el malentendido parecía cosa del pasado, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Ahora sabían que esa tranquilidad que les brindaba la casa en la playa pronto se acabaría, no sabían cuándo, pero sabían que no duraría mucho más. Trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, aun sin atreverse a hacer ninguna declaración, o acción que no dejara dudas a sus sentimientos, en ocasiones Hermione sentía que ron estaba a punto de besarla, pero nunca lo hacía, a veces ron creía que Hermione le diría que le gustaba pero tampoco lo hacía, se estaba volviendo un juego que les gustaba gustar

-Hola Bill, no has visto a Ron? No lo he visto desde la comida y me parece raro que no esté jugando ajedrez aquí en la sala, pregunto Hermione

-Si mientras te bañabas salió a caminar, creo que no ha regresado.

-Oh gracias, tal vez salga un momento, me hace falta un poco de ejercicio…

-Adelante Hermione, dijo Bill sonriendo, sabía que Hermione se moría por ir a buscar a Ron era más que evidente

Salió de la casa y miro en ambas direcciones, a la izquierda a lo lejos se encontraba el, parecía que se movía pero no alcanzaba a percibir que hacía. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros pudo diferenciar que arrojaba rocas a la superficie del mar haciéndolas rebotar

-Hola, que haces? Dijo Hermione un poco falta de aliento la caminata había sido un poco larga

-Arrojando unas piedras, dijo Ron sonriendo, complacido por su nueva compañía

-Sí, es obvio, que pregunta tan tonta, dijo apenada Hermione

-Ninguna pregunta es tonta, dijo dulcemente Ron –Quieres intentarlo?

-Nunca he logrado hacer que reboten, se hunden como papas

-Qué? Hermione Granger no sabe hacer algo? Dijo en un tono bromista

-Hay muchas cosas que no sé hacer, pero para tu información aprendo rápido, así que lo intentare, dijo Hermione , después de todo tenía que intentarlo, no se quedaría sentada viendo a Ron endiosada eso sería muy evidente

Primer intento, la roca solo hizo plup! Y se hundió, segundo, tercero y cuarto intento lo mismo, Ron reía mientras sus piedras rebotaban hasta tres o cuatro veces

-Si la idea fuera cuánta agua salpica la roca al hundirse creo que ganarías, señorita aprendo rápido!

-No te burles, como esperas que aprenda si te ríes, mejor ayúdame, o tienes miedo que sea mejor que tú?

-Jajaja, por favor Hermione, mira esto, dijo Ron y lanzo una roca que reboto tres veces antes de hundirse

-Tres veces? El record mundial es 38 rebotes*

-Acaso lo sabes todo? Oh no, ya recuerdo, todo menos arrojar rocas

-Me vas a enseñar o mejor me regreso a la casa para que dejes de burlarte?

-Te enseño, te enseño, no te enojes, dijo Ron aun sonriendo, Hermione sabia que eso funcionaria, últimamente Ron no tenía ningún reparo en hacerle notar a Hermione que disfrutaba mucho su compañía, y eso la alegraba

-La clave está en escoger una roca plana, mientras más plana mejor y te pones así de lado, te agachas un poco y muy importante el movimiento de muñeca y… uuh viste eso?

-Vaya, si eres muy bueno no?

-Mmm un poco, dijo Ron tratando de sonar modesto –nada cerca de 38 rebotes. Hermione lo intento un par de veces pero seguía haciéndolo pésimo

-Creo que no eres muy buen maestro… dijo Hermione -es tu culpa que no aprenda

-Ja, intentas culparme de tu falta de coordinación? Mira párate así le dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros, toma esta piedra, se paró detrás de ella y le indico presionando sus hombros –Agáchate un poco, ahora, mueves tu brazo así, dijo Ron tomando su brazo desde atrás y haciendo el movimiento la piedra, por fin reboto, Hermione sonreía, pero no por haberlo logrado, sino porque Ron estaba parado a escasos centímetros detrás de ella, y aun sostenía su brazo

De pronto Ron la soltó –Ves? No es tan difícil ya lo lograste, ahora tu sola

De nuevo parecía que las rocas que aventaba Hermione pesaban una tonelada por la forma en la que se hundían

-Como lo hago? Pregunto entusiasmada

-Mmm vas bien ya casi, ya casi, unos intentos mas desesperaron a Ron que se volvió a parar detrás de ella esta vez un poco más cerca, la estaba acomodando cuando el aire soplo y llevo el cabello de Hermione a la cara de Ron, tenía un agradable aroma, suspiro y acerco su cabeza a la de Hermione, quien sintió el movimiento y se sonrojo cuando sintió como hundía su nariz entre su cabellera. Lentamente Ron fue acariciando el brazo de Hermione, desde el hombro hasta llegar a la mano, y suavemente le ofreció una piedra, a Hermione ya se le había olvidado lo que estaban haciendo, Ron tomo el codo de Hermione y lo tiro hacia atrás luego susurro en su oído, -Ahora agáchate un poco

Hermione deseo tener el valor para voltearse en ese momento y estar frente a él, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero solo pudo seguir la instrucción

-Perfecto, dijo Ron todavía peligrosamente cerca, Hermione deseo pasar toda la tarde haciendo eso

-Me das otra piedra? Dijo ofreciendo su mano a Ron que estaba detrás de ella

Pero lamentablemente ya no había, era una playa con muy pocas piedras, casi pura arena

-Ya no hay, estas están muy pequeñas

-Oh, dijo decepcionada Hermione

-Podemos buscar mas, dijo rápido Ron, y se dispusieron a caminar por la orilla de la playa

Era un momento tan hermoso, el horizonte, el cielo, la compañía, aunque el clima no era muy amigable, a Hermione le dio un escalofrió

-Quieres mi chaqueta?

-Y tú? Te va a dar frio, además traigo un suéter

-Yo no importo, soy resistente, toma estas temblando

-No tienes que hacerte el valiente, tal vez… Hermione se aclaro la garganta necesitaría mucho valor para decir esto si es que se atrevía a hacerlo, -Tal vez, con un engorgio la chaqueta sea lo suficiente mente grande para que la usemos los dos, aunque no se qué tan fácil seria caminar…

Ron sonrió, sabía que Hermione trataba de disimular pero le encanta estar cerca de él, los últimos días cuando alguien se sentaba cerca de Ron en el primer descuido le ganaba el lugar, en el desayuno, se aseguraba que estuviera a su lado también, y de casualidad siempre salía a caminar cuando el lo hacia

-Si pongo mi brazo a tu alrededor será más fácil, dijo Ron, agrandando la chaqueta, un brazo cubría el brazo izquierdo de Ron y el otro el derecho de Hermione, les llegaba casi a las rodillas, pero no se alcanzaba a cerrar, -ven le dijo Ron puso la mano izquierda de Hermione detrás de él y el puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Hermione atrayéndola de lado más hacia él, -Cómoda?

-Mucho, dijo Hermione ruborizada y siguieron caminando, pasaron varios minutos, varias piedras y ninguno hacia nada por romper la posición, parecía que habían olvidado cual había sido su objetivo en primer lugar, ahora lo único que querían era caminar así, uno al lado del otro. A pesar de que caminaban muy lento poco a poco la imagen de Shell cottage iba creciendo mientras se acercaban

De la nada a Ron se le ocurrió preguntarle a Hermione

-Hermione? Dijo Ron -después de todo esto, si todo sale bien, has pensado que te gustaría hacer?

-A que te refieres? Dijo Hermione a quien esta pregunta había tomado por sorpresa

-Si, a que te gustaría dedicarte, en que te gustaría trabajar, tu sabes por ejemplo, a mi me gustaría ser auror

-No te rías, pero me gustaría luchar por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, y también, últimamente he pensado, además de eso, me gustaría escribir algún día un libro

-Que tipo? De hechizos o uno de esos sobre tu vida o historias?

-No lo sé, solo sé que me gustaría que algún día alguien leyera lo que yo escribí

-Creí que solo te gustaba leer no escribir también

-Es que, el otro día, mientras leía me puse a pensar en la persona que escribió el libro, era uno bastante famoso, pero eso no importa, el caso es que pensé en el autor, como habrá sido su vida para escribir eso, como lo habrá hecho, lo maravilloso que debe ser cautivar a alguien con algo salido de tu cabeza… y luego pensé, como yo, debe haber cientos tal vez miles de personas que alguna vez pensaron eso de él mientras lo leían, y no sé, me gustaría que alguien pensara así de mi, que tal vez en cien años alguien lo encuentre en una vieja biblioteca y así estaré en la mente de alguien, saber que hice algo que tal vez alguien disfrute tanto como yo disfruto cuando leo, no lo sé, es tonto ya lo se

-Nada de lo que tú dices es tonto Hermione, yo sería la primera persona en comprar tu libro, claro que me lo tendrías que dedicar, y te prometo que pensare en ti cada vez que lo lea

-De verdad? Dijo viéndolo soñadoramente

-No podría ser de otra manera, además, estoy seguro que si fuera sobre tu vida habría muchas páginas dedicadas a mi

-A si? Porque estas tan seguro?

-No lo sé, no soy importante en tu vida?

-Claro que si, dijo Hermione deteniendo su paso, -mucho, y lo vio a los ojos

-Pues ahí tienes, por eso, dijo Ron acariciando la barbilla de Hermione, y reanudaron el paso -solo espero que me describas un poco más atractivo

-Mas? Dijo Hermione inconscientemente

-Gracias, dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa, el bochorno de Hermione no se podía disimular

-Y tú? Si escribieras un libro, escribirías algo sobre mi? Dijo rapido titubeando aun avergonzada por su imprudencia

-Yo no escribiría un libro, casi ni los leo, por que escribiría uno

-Si lo hicieras, escribirías sobre mi? Dijo Hermione enfatizando sus palabras

-Tal vez… tal vez todo el libro se trataría de ti… dijo Ron viendo fijamente a Hermione

-Ron… dijo sonriendo Hermione

-Si sobre cómo me torturaste en la escuela, dijo riendo, la cercanía con Hermione le había dado más seguridad en su interacción con ella, no que no la tuviera de siempre, pero ahora se permitía coquetear inocentemente con ella

-Disculpa? Tú siempre fuiste malo conmigo, burlándote, y molestando

-Tú sabes cómo son los chicos cuando les gusta alguien, dijo Ron, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, estaban a un par de metros de la casa pero Hermione no estaba preparada para entrar oh no, ahora menos que nunca, sus mejillas ardían, hasta la fría brisa en contacto con ellas se ponía tibia, espero que Ron dijera que era una broma o algo pero no lo hizo, así que detuvo su marcha

-Te gustaba? Dijo conteniendo una sonrisa

Ron la miro a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente –Estará lista la cena? Dijo Ron sacándose su lado de la chaqueta –Harry ya está la cena? Pregunto hacia Harry que estaba sentado afuera de la casa

-Creo que si

-Perfecto, entrare a cenar, si gustas te la puedes quedar dijo Ron refiriéndose a la chaqueta, poniéndosela toda a Hermione que ahora parecía que le había robado la ropa a Hagrid, le dedico una gran sonrisa –luego continuamos esta plática, y se dirigió a la puerta

-Ron! Grito Hermione desde su lugar

-Si? Dijo Ron casi entrando a la casa, y con una picara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Pero no dijo nada, esa sonrisa la paralizo, además, no gritaría lo que tenía que decirle, así que Ron la contemplo unos segundos y entro a la casa…

Toda la cena Ron y Hermione se estuvieron dedicando miradas cómplices, cuando terminaron de cenar, Hermione estaba dispuesta a acorralar a Ron, cuando se les acerco Harry

-Puedo hablar con ustedes dos un momento? Dijo serio, por un segundo Hermione temió que Harry sospechara algo y que no le pareciera, sintió ansiedad mientras se dirigían al cuarto que Harry y Ron compartían con Dean

-Hable con Griphook, está de acuerdo en ayudarnos a irrumpir en gringotts, ya casi esta perfecto de salud, así que lo mejor es hacerlo cuanto antes, en cuanto estemos preparados

Los dos se quedaron callados, como habían podido ocupar su mente con asuntos tan triviales, cuando esto está pasando? Estaba claro que Harry no había dejado de pensar en su plan, mientras ellos…

-Perfecto dijo Hermione interrumpiendo sus pensamientos culposos

-Acabemos con esto amigo, dijo decidido Ron

Así que las siguientes horas, los siguientes días no continuaron "esa" platica, tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar, como harían para robar una bóveda en gringotts y vivir para contarlo, y ahora Harry no se les despegaba, los tres, compartían todo el día ideas, hechizos, pociones, alternativas etc.

Pero de vez en cuando y sin darse cuenta una sutil mirada un roce de piel, y Hermione y Ron se recordaban mutuamente todo lo que fingían no sentir. Incluso una noche después de estar hasta muy tarde en la sala, ajustando detalles a su plan se quedaron dormidos los tres ahí, Harry en un sillón, Hermione en el otro y Ron sentado en el suelo a un lado del sillón de Hermione, eso hasta que un calambre lo despertó, se dio cuenta que la manta de Hermione solo la cubría de la cintura para abajo, así que se la acomodo bien, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, la arropo con mucha ternura, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar dejar su brazo al rededor de ella un poco mas de tiempo, la abrazo, paso una mano sobre su cabello y beso su frente.

* * *

><p>*Actualmente el récord es de 51 rebotes, pero considerando que estaban en 1997...<p>

Que paso no mas reviews?, ya no les gusto la historia? Si? entonces click abajo y comenten :)

**V**


	8. La ultima noche en Shell Cottage parte1

- ...La abrazo, paso una mano sobre su cabello y beso su frente.-

Un día Ron estaba sentado viendo el atardecer solo, pensando en lo que les esperaba, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, volteo y era Hermione

-Que piensas Ron? te ves muy serio

-Nada, solo en todo lo que nos espera, lo que sucedió en la mansión Malfoy no es nada en comparación con lo que puede ocurrir, con lo que nos puede pasar…

-No es algo que podamos decidir hacer o no, es por el bien de todos, y no podemos dejar a Harry solo en esto

-Lo sé Hermione y no planeo hacerlo esta vez, créeme, pero eso no evita que piense que todo esto, irrumpir en gringotts y todo eso es algo…

-Demente!, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Jinxs! Dijo Hermione -ahora no podrás hablar hasta que me des una… roca… con forma de… déjame pensar que será lo más difícil… mmm ya se una roca en forma de corazón!

Ron hizo una mueca pero no pronuncio palabra, se paro y empezó a buscar en la arena, no era que le pareciera divertido el juego pero por lo menos se estaba distrayendo, Hermione se puso de pie y camino a su lado, molestándolo aprovechando que no podía hablar, haciéndole preguntas que no podía contestar, diciendo comentarios rudos hacia su equipo favorito de quidditch que no podía rebatir, Ron solo apretaba los labios con una sonrisa y seguía buscando la piedra que le devolviera el habla.

Después de unos minutos pareció rendido, cuando Hermione empezó a decir

-Ron te ves muy serio? Hay algo que quieras decir? Vamos tu sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras, no seas tímido, decía aguantándose una carcajada

Ron solo sonreía mientras Hermione se vanagloriaba con su pequeño triunfo

-Me quieres decir algo Ronnie? Ronald Dime lo que sientes no te preocupes soy toda oídos prometo escuchar atenta, seguía diciendo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona.

De pronto Ron se dio cuenta de que en realidad le gustaría poder hablar libremente con Hermione de lo que pasaba por su mente y lo que sentía, pero había algo más que un bobo juego de niños impidiéndoselo, la risa se borro del rostro de Ron mientras contemplaba a Hermione iluminada por los rayos de sol anaranjados y pensaba en todo lo que no podía decir, y sus ojos lo expresaron perfectamente, porque al captar esa mirada la sonrisa también se borro del rostro de Hermione, se perdió en esos ojos que parecían hablarle, sus rodillas empezaron a flaquear, los nervios recorrieron a Hermione, que le pasaba? Era solo una mirada de Ron, como podía hacerla sentir así, sin siquiera hablar?, sin siquiera tocarla...

Hermione agacho la mirada y Ron se sentó en la arena, observándola mientras se alejaba de él, caminando por la orilla de la playa, hasta que desapareció de su vista, varios minutos después cuando el sol ya se había metido por completo apareció Hermione aventó algo cerca de la mano de Ron y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, Ron tomo el objeto y lo observo, era una roca del tamaño de un galeón en forma de corazón, visiblemente hecha con magia por su perfección, sonrió y se lo dio a Hermione quien fingió sorpresa, pero Ron seguía sin decir nada

-Sabes? Ya puedes hablar, así es el juego, cuando cumples el castigo puedes volver a hablar

-Tal vez no tengo nada que decir, dijo Ron

Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada

-Bueno entonces mejor te dejo, parece que lo que quieres es estar solo, dijo Hermione y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse

-No!, dijo Ron tomándola de la mano –Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero, es solo que hay cosas que es difícil decir

Hermione volvió a sentarse –No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, pero a mí me gustaría decirte algo, Yo… empezó Hermione

-No podría soportar que algo t-te pasara, Dijo interrumpiéndola Ron -Ya, lo dije, me destroza el solo pensarlo

-Ron… dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Por favor, no digas nada, no espero ninguna respuesta sé que no es el momento ni nada de eso, solo quería decirte que quiero que sepas que me importas mucho, y en caso de que me pase algo me gustaría que lo supieras, eres muy especial para mi

-Gracias, tu también me importas mucho Ron debes saber eso.

-No sé si tanto como tú a mí, dijo mientras parecía querer contar los granos de arena

-Pues era lo que estaba a punto de decir, si no me hubieras interrumpido, me importas mucho, cada vez mas

Ron tomo la mano de Hermione, quien lo miro sorprendida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione se acerco mas a él y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, quien también inclino su cabeza hacia ella, mientras miraban el horizonte de color purpura, casi negro –Te quiero mucho, Tal vez no te lo demuestro tanto como debería… Lo siento, dijo Ron con voz baja pero segura

-El otro día, cuando creíste que dormía, dijo Hermione en un tono tan bajo que parecía que no quería que nada, que nadie que no fuera Ron la escuchara -Me abrazaste, dijo, como apenas comprendiéndolo, sorprendida, como si fuera una pista que acababa de recordar, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que no lo había soñado

-Sí. Y que te sentiste?

-Sentí... que no quería que ese momento acabara, me sentí viva

-Yo sentí lo mismo, susurro Ron cerca de la oreja de Hermione, todo estaba aclarándose ahora...

-Entonces, tal vez, podrías considerar hacerlo más seguido, dijo Hermione avergonzada de oír sus propias palabras –Tu sabes para demostrar que me quieres

-Creo que lo hare, dijo Ron sonriendo y abrazo a Hermione, era un abrazo sincero y cálido, aun estaban sentados en la arena pero sus torsos estaban frente a frente, Hermione hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ron y sintió su corazón latir, de pronto un horrible pensamiento lleno su cabeza

-Y si alguno, o los dos morimos? Dijo Hermione, muy preocupada de pronto -tienes razón, esto no es un juego, es real y es peligroso, hay mortifagos entrenándose para esto desde antes de que naciéramos

つづく・・・

* * *

><p>Gracias<span> Lunatica<span> y MariL por su review. Eri: gracias tambien :) Yo creo que han sido sutiles demasiado tiempo!

**Ahora si el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo de esta historia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**V**


	9. La ultima noche en Shell Cottage parte2

_Ultimo repito ultimo capitulo! por algo la historia se llama 'Los días en Shell cottage', ya que es __únicamente__ sobre sus días ahí. Déjenme saber que les pareció el final, y Gracias por haberme leído :D _

_Les pongo los últimos párrafos del capítulo pasado para que se ambienten_

* * *

><p>-Sentí... que no quería que ese momento acabara, me sentí viva<p>

-Yo sentí lo mismo, susurro Ron cerca de la oreja de Hermione, todo estaba aclarándose ahora...

-Entonces, tal vez, podrías considerar hacerlo más seguido, dijo Hermione avergonzada de oír sus propias palabras –Tu sabes para demostrar que me aprecias

-Creo que lo hare, dijo Ron sonriendo y abrazo a Hermione, era un abrazo sincero y cálido, aun estaban sentados en la arena pero sus torsos estaban frente a frente, Hermione hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ron y sintió su corazón latir, de pronto un horrible pensamiento lleno su cabeza

-Y si alguno, o los dos morimos? Dijo Hermione, muy preocupada de pronto -tienes razón, esto no es un juego, ni un torneo, es real y es peligroso, hay mortifagos entrenándose para esto desde antes de que naciéramos y por-

Antes de que Hermione terminara de hablar, Ron tomo su cara con ambas manos y la acerco a él, puso sus labios delicadamente en los suyos, y apenas los movió, presionando un poco, fue inmediato una sensación de descarga eléctrica recorrió a Hermione, partes de su cuerpo que creía dormidas ahora parecían estar despertando, casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, devolvió aquel sutil beso y se alejaron lentamente, quedando a milímetros de distancia, con una mano de Ron aun acariciando el rostro de Hermione y sus frentes rozándose, Ron comento

-Los dos sobreviviéremos, pero por si acaso, dijo sonriendo, y muy sonrojado, Hermione sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mano de Ron que la acariciaba, él beso su frente y Hermione lo abrazo, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar pero se sentía inmensamente feliz, oculto su rostro en el cuello de Ron para que no viera la gran sonrisa que tenía en el, para Ron fue la reacción más tierna que pudo haber tenido, y si era posible hizo que se enamorara mas de ella

Ron se dio cuenta como Hermione se limpiaba una lágrima mientras aun lo abrazaba

-Hermione estas bien? Lo lamento no quise hacerte sentir mal, dijo Ron mortificado, tal vez con ese beso la había ofendido, o el había malinterpretado un amor de hermanos por algo mas

-No, dijo Hermione separándose un poco de su abrazo para poder verle la cara –eso fue lo más lindo que me ha pasado, es solo que… tenía que pasar justo ahora que nuestras vidas peligran? No podía haber pasado en medio de esos mágicos veranos en la madriguera? Cuando teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para ser felices?

-Lo siento dijo Ron sonriendo –debí haber esperado

-No, dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza, sonriendo también, -Esperaste demasiado

Ron soltó una pequeña carcajada –Lo siento entonces, por hacerte esperar, espero haya valido la pena

-Mmmm dijo Hermione fingiendo indiferencia

-Oye! Dijo Ron ofendido

-Valió toda la pena del mundo, no oíste que fue lo más lindo que me a pasado?

Ron la beso de nuevo, esta vez un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz -Me alegro que pensemos lo mismo, respondió abrazándola. Respiraban profundamente, parecían querer aspirar el aroma del otro completamente,

-No te sientes culpable en ocasiones Ron? De este? De pasarla bien? En medio de lo que sucede, pregunto Hermione algunos segundos después que se le borro la sonrisa que ese beso le había dado

-Si, en ocasiones, pero entonces recuerdo que estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por salvar al maldito mundo y me digo a mi mismo, hey! si quiero pasar un momento agradable con Hermione antes de una misión suicida en gringotts voy a hacerlo!

Hermione sonrió y le tomo la mano dándole un apretón, -Tienes razón. Y se puso de pie

-Hey a dónde vas?

-Mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano Ron

Ron oculto su rostro con las manos y lo recargo en sus rodillas flexionadas fingiendo estar llorando o mucho dolor

-Estas bien que ocurre? Dijo angustiada Hermione hincada a un lado de el

En un movimiento sorpresa la tomo de la cintura, pero el forcejeo de Hermione lo tiro en la arena, Ron apoyo los brazos en la arena para no caer sobre Hermione, se le acerco mucho al rostro, y Hermione creyó que la besaría, pero en su lugar solo acaricio su rostro

-Eres hermosa, demasiado como para que deje que te vayas

-Ron, no bromees… dijo avergonzada Hermione

-Nunca había hablado mas enserio, y de cerca te ves aun mejor, el corazón de Hermione parecía querer abandonar su pecho por la manera tan acelerada en la que latía –Mira tantos años estudiando tu cara y no había notado t-

-Ron, alguien puede vernos, por favor… interrumpió Hermione

-Lo siento, yo, no sé por qué hice eso… dijo mientras se sentaba y ayudaba a incorporarse a Hermione

-No es para tanto, dijo sonriendo, y sentándose a un lado de él – Como que está empezando a hacer un poco de frio no?, no creo que con este clima les pareciera extraño que pusieras tu brazo a mi alrededor, más bien sería algo completamente comprensible dadas las circunstancias.

Ron sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de Hermione y ella se recargo en el, -Crees que hayan visto cuando te bese? Susurro Ron en el oído de Hermione, ocasionándole un escalofrió al sentir sus labios contra su oreja

-No lo sé, dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio, que en esos momentos se preguntaba por qué no lo volvía a hacer,- Por cierto, Puedo preguntar que hizo que al fin lo hicieras?

-No es obvio? dijo Ron, -era la única forma de hacer que te callaras

-A si? Respondió incrédula Hermione con la boca bien abierta y alzando las cejas

-Claro que no, y tú lo sabes, mírame, pidió Ron mientras con su mano giraba la cabeza de Hermione para que quedara frente a su rostro, -Tú lo sabes verdad?

-No estoy segura, eso creo…

-Lo hice… dijo Ron tomando aire como si supiera que estaba a punto de dar un largo discurso. –Lo hice porque me he estado muriendo por hacerlo desde hace años, cada vez que besaba tu mejilla, deseaba que por accidente te voltearas, cada vez que te veo hablar apasionadamente sobre algún tema que te interesa y veo como se mueven tus labios, deseo tocarlos, quiero abrazarte todo el tiempo, -Hermione lo veía sorprendida, no podía disimular su sorpresa y su felicidad al oír todo eso. -Porque me encanta verte dormir, y por la misma razón, que me he comportado como bruto cuando te veo con alguien más, por la razón que hasta odie a mi mejor amigo cuando creí que había algo entre ustedes, por que cuando me sonríes, algo en mi se enciende, te bese, porque si algo me pasara mañana o pasado o el día siguiente y yo nunca lo hubiera hecho, creo que viviría por la eternidad como un fantasma amargado arrepentido de no haber tenido el valor, Hermione, lo hice porque… me gustas demasiado, creo que eso es lo que trataba de de-

Hermione tomo el rostro de Ron lo acerco a ella y lo beso, fue un beso tierno y suave, sus labios apenas se abrían pero ambos se estremecieron completamente, entonces Ron puso su mano en la nuca de Hermione, acercándola más a él, intensificando el beso, tímidamente su lengua acaricio a la de Hermione quien respondió al contacto con entusiasmo, se sentían cada vez más tibios, cada vez sus labios se acariciaban con más confianza, sin tanto pudor, la mano que Ron tenía en la nuca de Hermione se enterraba entre sus risos, ahora Hermione lo estaba abrazando, algunos segundos después se separaron con la respiración agitada

-Tenía que callare de alguna manera, dijo Hermione apenas separándose de los labios de Ron casi en un susurro

-Así me puedes callar cuando quieras y le dio un apenas perceptible beso y rozo su nariz con la de ella

-De hecho nunca había estado mas deseosa de seguir escuchándote, pero necesitaba besarte, creo que con cada palabra un poco más, y por favor no vuelvas a sugerir que algo puede pasarte

-Te pondrías triste? Dijo Ron tratando de sonar inocente

-Me moriría de dolor, respondió Hermione

-No digas eso, Por qué te morirías de dolor?

-Como que porque?

-Si, sentirías lo mismo si, no sé, a Harry le pasara algo?

-Harry es mi amigo y claro que también me dolería, pero es diferente

-Por qué es diferente? Decía Ron como disfrutando cuestionar a Hermione pero al mismo tiempo desesperado de no obtener la respuesta que deseaba oír –Yo no soy tu amigo? Que soy?

-Si eres mi amigo, y si sigues así, seguirás siendo solo eso por el resto de tu vida, dijo riendo Hermione

-Está bien, dijo Ron resignado, solo quiero oír que lo digas, para saber que no estoy loco

-Creo que ahora si es hora que me vaya a dormir tú también deberías hacerlo, y se paro

-Planeas marcharte después de eso? Dijo indignado Ron

-Mañana será un día muy difícil, seré esa asquerosa bruja, tal vez ya estoy empezando a comportarme como tal, dijo Hermione riendo y empezó a caminar, Ron negó con la cabeza mientras la veía entrar a la casa, riendo sorprendido, y se quedo sentado en la arena unos minutos más, de repente unas manos en sus hombros lo asustaron no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió unos tibios labios en su oreja y un aliento que le susurraba, -Me gustas demasiado, te quiero demasiado, por eso no podría soportar si te pasara algo, era la voz de Hermione, trato de tocar la mano en su hombro pero ya no estaba, volteo hacia atrás y no había nadie, lo habría imaginado? Miro a la casa, y viéndolo desde una ventana complacida estaba Hermione, asintió con la cabeza y cerro la cortina

Ron no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, por fin sabia a que sabían los labios de Hermione y era mejor de lo que imaginaba, incluso le había dicho lo que sentía, algo que solo creía capaz solo en sus sueños, soñaba despierto reviviendo cada instante en que sus labios se unieron, hasta que apareció Harry recordándole que al día siguiente salían a las 6 am y sería mejor que entrara a dormir. Solo que antes de hacerlo tenía algo que hacer. Entro al cuarto de Hermione quien ahora dormía sola ya que Luna había regresado a Hogwarts, y la vio al parecer dormida se acerco a ella y la abrazo, beso su frente y vio como Hermione apretaba los labios para no sonreír, estaba claramente despierta, Ron sonrió y salió de la habitación no sin antes susurrar

-También te quiero demasiado

Esa fue una difícil noche para los tres, la ansiedad era demasiada, y casi no pudieron dormir, además del temor de lo que les esperaba al día siguiente Hermione y Ron tenían en mente ese dulce momento que habían compartido en la orilla de la playa, casi podían sentir los labios del otro al cerrar los ojos, ahora tenían una razón mas para luchar y una razón mas para querer que todo esto acabara, poder ser felices juntos.

Se vieron al siguiente día al lado de la tumba de Dobby, Ron y Harry llegaron primero, esperaron unos minutos y llegaron Hermione que ahora lucia como Bellatrix y Griphook, Ron sintió un escalofrió al verla, pero al verla moverse y oírla hablar, era la misma Hermione que él conocía, la misma de la que estaba enamorado, se sonrieron dulcemente, aunque no dejaba de ser extraño para Ron. Repasaron una vez más su plan, los cuatro se tomaron de la mano, y así como llegaron desaparecieron de Shell cottage.

**FIN**

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews :D


End file.
